


Lost and Found

by lxkewrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Multi, kakashi is a dad, sakura is the badass mom of the year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxkewrites/pseuds/lxkewrites
Summary: If Kakashi is good at one thing, it’s running away from his problems. After one blissful night with Sakura, he leaves on a long-term mission so that he can avoid facing her. But when those few months turn into a year, and then a year turns into six, he is presumed dead. Sakura tried to forget him, but that was hard when she ended up carrying his child.





	Lost and Found

Kakashi dragged himself forwards, his gaze fixed ahead as he trudged through the gates of Konoha-- he was home. He looked over his shoulder to see two shocked guards watching him as he limped into the village. He raised two fingers into a half-hearted salute.

 

“Yo,” he greeted, and that seemed to be all that was needed to snap the guards out of their trance. One ran up to him, asking if he needed medical attention, while the other bolted towards the Hokage tower to alert Tsunade that Kakashi was  _ back  _ and he was  _ alive _ . After six years, he had been presumed dead by everyone; his name had even been added to the memorial stone. 

 

“I’m fine,” Kakashi grunted, swatting the guard’s hands away when he tried to help him walk. “I got treated in a nearby town. I’ll get checked over after I see the Hokage.” The guard swallowed a protest in favor of simply nodding and returning to his post, watching as Kakashi walked just in case he collapsed. He looked like shit.

 

~

 

As soon as Kakashi entered the Hokage’s office, he was assaulted by what seemed to be a sentient flying book. And then another. And another. Kakashi, now stumbling around to dodge the projectiles, realized a little too late for his tastes that the books were  _ not  _ alive, and were in fact being  _ thrown  _ by his boss. 

 

“Tsunade-sama!” Shizune scolded, only to receive a sharp glare from the blonde woman. Tsunade huffed and stopped throwing the books. She sat down and scowled at Kakashi. 

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?! Leaving for six years then having the nerve to show your face after all the trouble you caused?” Tsunade shouted, her tone vicious. Kakashi held her stare, his face as passive as always. He began his explanation, telling her about being captured and tortured by vengeful shinobi who had fought against the Konoha and their allies in the war. He told her how Iwa had heard of a group of rogues in their territory and had sent a large squad to investigate, and how they ended up rescuing him. It took him over a year to fully recover from all of the injuries he had sustained when in captivity, and even then he was still weak. He traveled for a while, avoiding coming home and facing his shame. He had failed to protect not only himself but all of his comrades who had been sent on the mission with him. They were all dead, but he had survived. 

 

“So why did you return to Konoha?” Tsunade asked. Kakashi shrugged.

 

“I’m a ninja-- I always have been. I don’t know what else to do,” was all he said. Tsunade nodded in understanding. 

 

“You left quite the mess when you went missing, Kakashi,” she muttered. He raised an eyebrow at her words in question. “Find out for yourself,” she grumbled. Kakashi took this as his dismissal, bowing slightly before leaving. 

 

As Kakashi walked the familiar streets towards his old apartment, it occurred to him that he was probably not the owner of said apartment anymore. He sighed in annoyance, and started towards the other side of town. It was nearing evening and he was exhausted. He could probably go to an inn but he was kind of broke-- doing odd jobs for six years tended to do that. He huffed as he decided he would seek out assistance from someone he knew.

 

That was easier said than done. Apparently, his most of his friends had either moved, or were not at home. He was reaching his last option, and dreading it. But soon enough, he found himself at a familiar door. He knocked three times before waiting. The door opened.

 

“Ah, Naruto, I--” he began, but was surprised when no one was there. But the door had opened? Then, he looked down, surprised to see a small child-- a little girl by the looks. She appeared to be about 4 or 5 and had silver hair and striking green eyes. A feeling of uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“Mister? Are you looking for Uncle Naruto?” the little girl asked, the lilt of her tiny voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“Ah, yes, I am. I’m an old friend of his,” Kakashi said, giving the girl a soft smile. 

 

“Ok, I’ll get him!” the girl said. She turned around and yelled into the house. “Uncle Naruto! Mr. Mask is here to see you!” Kakashi sweat dropped at the name the child had given him.

 

“I’m coming, hold on-- Mr. Mask? Who’s--” A familiar voice called back in reply, a bit deeper than Kakashi remembered. Then, Naruto was at the door, staring at Kakashi like he had seen a ghost. Which made sense, considering the fact that he had been presumed dead. 

 

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted, giving him the usual eye-crinkle that signified a smile. Naruto just stared at him in shock, then looked down at the little girl who had been staring at the two.

 

“Naruko, go play with your cousins for a minute while I speak with our guests,” he said quietly, almost a whisper. The girl, Naruko blinked curiously before running off into the house as she had been told. Naruto looked back up at him. “Kakashi… Is that really you?” he asked in disbelief. Kakashi’s eyes softened.

 

“Yes, Naruto. It’s me. I’m back,” he said, nodding his head in affirmation. Naruto just stared for a moment, and before Kakashi could say anything about the tears in his eyes, the younger man was pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“I can’t-- you’re back!” He exclaimed, pulling back but still gripping Kakashi’s shoulders as if the other man would slip away if he let go. “Oh my God! You have to meet them!” Before Kakashi could protest, he was being pulled into the house. Naruto dragged him into the living room where three kids were playing on the ground, one of which he now knew to be Naruko, and Hinata was sitting on the sofa at the far side of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw who Naruto had brought in.

 

“K-Kakashi-sensei?” She looked absolutely astounded. 

 

“Yeah, I, uh, just got back a couple hours ago,” Kakashi said awkwardly, not quite comfortable with all of the attention he was receiving. Suddenly, the two kids he didn’t recognize flung themselves forwards and each latched onto a leg, looking up at him in awe. Kakashi was then bombarded by the ramblings of the two children.

 

“You’re Uncle Kashi?!”

 

“I thought you were supposed to be dead!”

 

“Are you  _ really  _ as cool as Dad says you are?”

 

“You smell!”

 

“Hey, guys, get off of your Uncle!” Naruto scolded, hands on his hips. The two kids scrambled off of Kakashi’s legs, but still stared at him from their new places on the ground by Hinata.

 

“Are those yours?” Kakashi asked. Naruto grinned proudly.

 

“Yup! The rascal on the left is Tsukino and the one on the right is Minato,” Naruto explained, pointing to the two in turn. “They’re twins!” Kakashi looked at the children for a moment then turned his gaze back to Naruto. 

 

“I sure missed a lot,” he mumbled. “But they’re beautiful.”

 

“Thanks! I like to think that Hinata and I did a good job on making these guys!” Naruto beamed. “And about missing out on stuff… I’m not really the one you should apologize to,” he then said quietly, a hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck. Kakashi’s brows furrowed.

 

“What do you--” He was cut off by Naruko’s cry of glee.

 

“Mama!” She ran over to the other side of the room, right past Kakashi. The man turned to look at who the mother of the little girl was and he swore that his heart stopped.

 

Dark, onyx eyes met brilliant green ones in a stare that felt like a lifetime but only lasted a few moments. The green eyes ripped away to look down at little Naruko.

 

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s going on?” The woman asked her daughter, head cocking to the side. 

 

“Well, Mr. Mask knocked on the door and Uncle Naruto invited him in! Only he  _ isn’t  _ Mr. Mask, he’s Uncle Naruto’s friend!” Naruko explained happily. While she hadn’t jumped on him like her cousins, Naruko was quite excited to meet the fabled Kakashi-sensei. She had heard lots of stories about him from her Uncle.

 

The woman looked up, her gaze once again meeting Kakashi’s. The tension was thick in the air, making it hard for both her and the man in front of her to breath.

 

“Sakura?” Kakashi stepped forwards.

 

Sakura ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter than what's coming, simply bc i hate writing intros/first chapters. i hope people stick around as i write this!! i love kakasaku and will try to update fairly often. pls comment and leave kudos!
> 
> xoLuke


End file.
